My Angel
by Castielsrightwing
Summary: Destiel AU (I'm terrible at descriptions/summaries, so bear with me!) 15 year old Dean Winchester meets an awkward, anxious Castiel Novak at a house party. Dean doesn't understand exactly what draws him into Cas, but he's just so interested. Meanwhile, Dean has to deal with a difficult living situation.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

1994

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home..." The 11 year old Sam Winchester said, watching the TV in awe.

Dean couldn't understand why his little brother was so obsessed with this movie. The Wizard of Oz wasn't even that good. Was it because it took place in the state they lived in? Kansas isn't really all that special.

"You're so gay sometimes. This is such a kid's movie." Dean scoffed. Sometimes the 4 year difference between the two brothers could be a problem.

"So? I like it." Sam crossed his arms that represented little noodles.

Dean rose a brow. His eyebrows had a naturally perfect arch to them. "So you're saying you're a little kid?"

Sam crossed his arms. "No! Why does a movie have to mean I'm a little kid?" he narrowed his eyes at Dean. The two of them often had little arguments about things like this. "I'm almost 12. Which means I'll be a teenager soon. I'm NOT a little kid anymore! It's just a movie!"

Dean let out a soft chuckle. He was just messing with Sam, and he loved when the kid would get so defensive. "Oh relax, Sammy." Dean ruffled his brother's longer-than-average hair. He loved Sam's shaggy locks of hair. It wouldn't be right if he ever cut it. "I'm just messing with you. It is a dumb movie though." he smirked at the 11 year old and stood up from the couch. That's enough Wizard of Oz for now.

"Yeah, well AC/DC is a dumb band! I hate that stupid music." Sam rolled his emerald green eyes and insecurely proceeded to watch the movie.

"You're a dumb band." A+ comebacks by Dean Winchester. "Bitch."

"Jerk!" Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean, but kept his eyes on the screen.

Dean caught a glimpse of the time from the clock that had been hanging up on the wall. It was around 8:30. "I'm gonna go out for a walk." Dean said to Sam, grabbing his leather jacket by the door. By walk, he means party. He knew a senior in his school who had house parties every Friday night, and Dean was always invited. He never had a chance to go since his dad, John, was always home, or Sam would have needed him. Thankfully, John was out for the night, and Sam was busy watching The Wizard of Oz. John had a date, and those always lasted until the next day. Since their mom died in a house fire in 1983, John would fill the void by going on 'dates', which were more or less hookers and one night stands.

"Okay. Lock the door." Sam shooed Dean away. Finally, he could watch his movie in peace!

"I know what to do." Dean slipped his shoes on and grabbed the house key, locking the door as he left.

Dean knew the address of the senior's house, which was fortunately only a couple blocks away. He didn't even know the guy's name, but it didn't matter. All that did matter was that Dean was going to have fun tonight. Maybe he'd even hook up with a senior. Once at the house, Dean knocked on the door. He could hear a loud muffled beat coming from the inside. Moments after he knocked, the door opened, spewing out the loud party music.

"Winchester! You finally made it!" The senior said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah." He smiled, playing it cool. That's nice, the kid knew his name, but he didn't know the kid's.

Suddenly, someone called out from the crowd of people in the house, "Hey, Gabriel! Come over here!"

The senior turned his head and followed the voice, his time with Dean very short-lived.

It was almost as if the Lord had heard Dean's thoughts. At least he knew Gabriel's name now.

Dean looked at his surroundings and had a smile on his face. He felt so cool right now. The only sophomore in a sea of juniors and seniors! He walked around the house and found himself by the punch bowl. Dean grabbed a cup and filled it up with punch. By the scent of it, the punch was obviously spiked with some sort of alcohol. That's what Dean was hoping. He wanted to get drunk. It was a feeling he had never experienced.

He took a sip of the alcohol-infused beverage, an "ahhh" following. Dean decided to explore more of the house, since he didn't really know anyone there. It didn't matter though, he was drinking alcohol in a house of upperclassmen. That's all that mattered to him.

After a few cups of the spiked punch, Dean was drunk. He wasn't exactly wasted, but he was definitely drunk. Somehow, he ended up upstairs which was supposed to be off-limits. There was a piece of paper taped to the stairs saying 'DO NOT ENTER in big letters. As long as Gabriel didn't notice, Dean wasn't in trouble.

Being drunk, Dean didn't realize that Gabriel could ruin his reputation in a hot minute. Naturally, he explored the upstairs. All of the doors were open except for one. All of the doors being Gabriel's bedroom, his parents' (who were nowhere to be found) bedroom, and the bathroom. The one closed door had spiked Dean's curiosity. What was it? Was it a portal to a world beyond?

That thought wouldn't have passed Dean's mind if he was sober.

Not thinking of the consequences of what he was about to do, Dean opened the door. Beyond the door wasn't a portal. It was just a plain old bedroom that obviously belonged to a teenager. Gabriel had a sibling? Inside the bedroom was a boy who was sitting on the bed, his back to the door. He had headphones on, so he obviously didn't hear Dean walk in. He probably wouldn't have heard it anyway. The music playing in the house was so loud.

Since Dean was drunk, he did something pretty stupid. He let himself in the room, shutting the door behind him so the music would muffle a bit. He then sat on the bed next to the boy and poked him on the shoulder, causing him to flinch. At getting a good look at the boy, he could tell who he was. The kid was in a few of Dean's classes. It was Castiel Novak.

Castiel took his headphones off, laying them around his neck and groaned an exasperated sigh. "I thought Gabriel made the second floor off limits." he looked to Dean with nervousness and anger in his bright blue eyes. Then suddenly, he softened at seeing who it was. "Dean? Dean Winchester?" His deep voice asked. Castiel had such a deep voice for his babyish face.

Dean nodded, the drunkenness was clear on his face. "Yeah...You're Castiel Novak..." he smiled a goofy smile. It felt awesome to know someone here. He and Castiel weren't close at all, but they knew each other from being in 4 out of 6 classes in school, so that was a plus. "Didn't know you lived here." he pointed at the other, eyes narrow. The grin hadn't left his face.

Cas could tell that Dean was drunk. "I didn't know you were friends with my brother."

Dean snorted. "Neither did I. To tell you the truth.." He looked around the two of them as if there were other people around them. "I didn't even know his name until today." he pat his hand on Castiel's shoulder, the scent of alcohol staining his breath.

Cas backed away from Dean by scooching over a little. "Yeah. So... you can go back to the party. I'm not stopping you." He didn't like how Gabriel threw parties every week. It was a pain in the ass, especially when he was trying to sleep at 1 am with the loud music vibrating through the house. Not fun.

"Why aren't you partying?" Dean asked, trying not to slur his words.

"Because I don't know anyone, and I don't like parties." Castiel was an awkward boy. He didn't have any real friends-he barely had acquaintances at school. He even sat alone at lunch. Cas wasn't necessarily treated badly or bullied at school, but he wasn't popular. He was invisible. And honestly, being invisible was better than being noticed and getting bullied for it. Cas knew to stay out of people's way, so he could stay invisible. Clearly, he wasn't doing too well of a job since Dean seemed to know who he was.

"You know me." Dean shrugged, smiling at him. Dean seemed like your average asshole, but he really wasn't. He had a butch look about him with wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans all the time. "Come on, it's fun. Have you ever been drunk before? Because it's AWESOME." Dean snorted. This was his first time being drunk, and it was the best feeling he ever had.

"I know of you. I've never had a conversation with you." Cas looked down to his lap, where his portable CD player was. "And yes, I've been drunk." He loved getting drunk, but not when there was people everywhere in his house. People were intimidating.

"You're having a conversation with me now, aren't ya?" Dean asked, winking at Cas with his bright, fanfiction green eyes.

Cas felt awkward in this situation. He never thought of Dean Winchester to be so nice. Maybe it was the alcohol. Probably the alcohol. "Well...I suppose." he sighed. "You should still go back down to the party."

"Nah. It's too loud down there. Plus I don't know anybody either." At this point, Dean was able to control how drunk he sounded. He was still pretty hammered, but sober enough to talk without a slur. "It's awesome to be invited to a house party every week, and even awesomer to be able to go, and be surrounded by a bunch of hot senior girls." he smiled, thinking of one girl in particular he saw on his journey around the house. She had the ass of a goddess. "But it kinda sucks because I don't know anyone but your brother." At least he'll be able to say he went to Gabriel Novak's house party at school Monday and not be lying about it. Cas would be able to back him up on it. He smiled at thinking about that. It was awesome to be somewhat popular amongst the sophomores at school.

Cas let out a soft chuckle. "Welcome to my life. This is what I have to deal with every Friday. Some people come here regularly. Others just come every so often. Some just come once then never again. It's a pain in the ass to deal with, especially because I don't know anyone...and they certainly don't know me. I haven't had a quiet Friday night in over a year."

"Where's your parents in all of this?" Dean asked. He found it pretty weird that Castiel's parents were okay with this.

"Well...my dad is actually missing. My mom died a long time ago." Cas admitted, looking down. "And of course, Gabe deals with it by throwing parties every week, rather than to look for him!" He exclaimed. It bothered Cas that Gabriel didn't seem to care one bit about looking for their Dad. He disappeared two years ago, and Gabe apparently doesn't see a problem with it. Cas wanted to find him, but Gabriel would keep telling him to stop and accept that he's missing and most likely dead.

"Have you tried looking for him?" Dean asked, furrowing a brow. "And I'm sorry about your mom. I lost mine too at a young age." he scooched back over to Cas and placed a hand back on his shoulder. He didn't realize Castiel had scooched away.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for your loss too." he gave Dean a look of sympathy before it was taken over by anger. "And yes. I have tried. I've called police all around the state. I've called all his friends, family, and acquaintances. Nobody has seen anything...but I'm not giving up."

Dean felt kinda bad for this kid. He was obviously in denial about his dad being dead. "Well...good luck." he didn't want to rain on Cas's parade any more than needed.

"Thanks. I need it." he grimaced.

"Well...I'm gonna go back downstairs, alright? I'm sobering up aaaand I really don't like it." he gave Cas a light-hearted smile and left the bedroom, going back out to the blaring music. He rushed down the stairs before Gabriel would notice he went up, and got a cup full of punch.

Then another.

Then another.

Before long, Dean was wasted-more so than before. He had gotten himself so hammered, he ended up passing out on the floor in the doorway of the bathroom. There was vomit in there, which may or may not have been his.

The next thing he knew, someone was poking and yelling at him. To Dean, it sounded like a buzzing in the background.

"You hear me? Get up! Everyone else left!" Gabe exclaimed, shoving Dean a bit with his foot. "And clean up your puke."

Dean opened his eyes to see a blur of Gabriel standing over him. The florescent bathroom lighting gave him such a migraine, which made his stomach stir. He could feel bile rise in his throat. "Nh... Hold that thought." Dean murmured tiredly, getting up to his knees and bent over the toilet, violently vomiting in it. Thankfully, the seat was open, otherwise that would've been ugly. "What time is it...?"

"2 in the afternoon. Now get up and clean your puke. I have football practice at 4, and I don't want anyone here." Gabe sternly said.

"I'll get to it, just gimme a few minutes." Dean whined.

"You have until 2:30 to get out of my house." Gabe crossed his arms and walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean groaned, getting up. His whole body aching. Is this what a hangover felt like?

Before he could try to clean up the puke on the floor, Dean felt the bile rise in his throat again. He crouched, doubling over the toilet and threw up again. Not a pretty sight.

"Need a hand?" A timid voice asked from the doorway. Dean recognized that gravelly voice from the night before. It was Castiel.

Dean looked up from the toilet, vomit hanging from his lip. "Nah...I got it." he spat into the toilet then flushed. God, his head was pounding. "Please tell me you have painkillers in here." Dean murmured, standing up. He opened the cabinet by the mirror and found a bottle of ibuprofen. "Awesome." he took a couple pills from the bottle and stuck his head under the sink to help swallow them.

As Cas was about to tell Dean where the painkillers were, he found them. "They should help." Cas stammered out. He felt like a nervous wreck around people. It was extra awkward since he sorta knew Dean.

"Thanks." Dean gave Cas a little smile and proceeded to splash water on his face to freshen himself up a bit.

"Let me know if you need anything." Cas felt himself smile back at Dean.

"Well, If I don't leave now, your brother's going to kick my ass. I refuse to piss off a football player." Dean breathed out a soft laugh, perfectly straight, white teeth shining in the bathroom light.

Castiel smiled shyly. "I don't blame you." In a way, as awkward as he was, he didn't want Dean to leave. They had a nice conversation the night prior, despite Dean being wasted. Cas was awkward in said conversation, but Dean seemed to not mind.

"So...I'll see you in school Monday?" Dean asked Cas, a gentle smile on his face. He never noticed Castiel much. Cas was a quiet kid who always sat away from everyone else and did all of his work. Dean knew nothing but his name up until last night. Even so, he still doesn't know much about him.

"Yeah...I guess you will." Castiel said. He didn't think Dean would actually pay any attention to him at school. Dean was popular and had a lot of friends. Castiel figured he wouldn't ever mean much to someone as popular as Dean, seeing he was a nobody.

Dean gave Cas a sheepish smile. "You're in my way."

Cas noticed he was standing right in the doorway and moved, immediately blushing. "Sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's alright." Dean pat Cas on the shoulder. "Seeya." he left the Novak household with a fun night behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: The News

As Dean was walking home, a wave of realization hit him. He was gone all night. It was after 2 in the afternoon. John would be home. He was in deep shit.

With each step, Dean tensed more and more. Maybe, he'd be lucky and his dad wouldn't be there.

Of course, upon arriving, the 1967 Chevy Impala was parked in the spot for the Winchesters' at their condo.

"Great." Dean mumbled, walking up to the door, and opened it. Surprisingly in his expedition from the night before, the keys had never left his jacket pocket.

Dean opened the door and slowly walked in, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Of course, his dad was sitting on the couch right by the front door, on the phone with his address book in front of him. Sam was sitting by John, a nervous look on his face. As Dean entered the house, the two of them snapped their heads up at the same time.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed with relief in his voice.

"Dean Winchester!" John used his angry dad voice as he hung up the phone and stood up. He was steaming with rage. "Where the fuck have you been?!" he walked up to Dean, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Dean looked everywhere but John's eyes. "Out! I went to a friend's house! Get off me, Dad!" he tried to push John off to no avail. Dean was strong for a pubescent 15 year old, but John was stronger. Much stronger.

"Sam told me you were going for a walk. You never came back! Is that alcohol I smell on you? Where did you go!?" John shook his son by the shoulders.

"That's not alco-"

"Bullshit, that's not alcohol. WHERE DID YOU GO? I can't leave for one fucking night without you abandoning your 11 year old brother!" John screamed.

Dean went from nervous to relaxed. How ironic did that just sound? "You abandoned me when I was 11 and even younger all the time!" he scoffed. "And to do just what? Fuck hookers a few times a month? You have a decent mechanic job, and here we are, living at a shitty condo with barely enough food to get by because you spend all your money on whores! Get over it, dad. Mom's dead, and you fill the void by pathetically soliciting sex to girls who are half your age!"

John got even more heated at that. "Watch your MOUTH, Dean! I leave you two alone sometimes because I thought you could take care of your little brother and watch out for him! I was wrong, because you're a sorry excuse for a son. You go out and party, leaving your little brother alone, who might I add, was very worried about you." John tightened his grip on Dean's shoulders. "When did I ever say I had a decent job, huh Dean?" he asked, eyes narrowing. "I LOST my job at the garage almost a month ago, and now we're getting evicted next week! So yes Dean, I'm sorry that I'm such a horrible fucking parent, but what else can I do when all this happens? First your mom dies, and now this!? I can't take a little 'John' time?"

Dean froze. "Wait a minute. You lose your job and you're telling me we're going to be homeless? So you still go out and pay whores to suck your dick? What is WRONG with you?" Dean kicked John between his legs so he would loosen the grip. Dean could've sworn that he felt his shoulders bruising up. "I may have gone to a party last night, but I can assure you that I have never done anything as stupid as what you're doing." he spat angrily and stormed off to his bedroom.

After a moment of silence, Sam shyly spoke up. "Dad...are we really gonna be homeless...?" he looked at John innocently. "I don't wanna sleep on the street."

"I'll do something, Sammy. You're not sleeping on the street. Go to your room, alright?" John straightened up as the pain in his genitals began to fade.

Sam nodded and went to his room that he shared with Dean.

Dean was quiet for the rest of the weekend. He was angry with John, and nervous about the eviction. He could tell that Sam was even more nervous, so being a big brother, Dean had to step up and hide his nerves. Even though he was quiet overall, he'd mutter to Sam that it'd be okay, and that Dad would figure something out. Dean was doubting his own words, but he didn't like seeing his little brother upset. The two would definitely have their arguments, but at the end of the day, they were brothers. They were family.

The following Monday, John dropped the boys off at school, thankfully the middle school where Sam went was right next to the high school. Dean hadn't said one word to John since the fight. Dean didn't have a reason to speak to him. He was pissed off, and that was something he was having a hard time forgiving.

Dean walked into class, taking his usual seat off to the right side of the classroom in the very back. Before anyone could come in to take the seat right by dean, Castiel walked in first. Dean rose his arm up and motioned for Cas to sit next to him.

Cas looked around and behind him for another student, but it was only him walking in at this time. He shyly went over to Dean. "You want me next to you?" he asked, timidly placing his backpack at the foot of the desk next to Dean.

"Sure. I was hoping I'd get to know you more." Dean gave Cas a little smile. Dean had this charm where he'd always make friends. People couldn't hate him. He could be friends with the least popular person in the whole school and still be friends with the most popular. "Friday night, I was too wasted to talk to you." he lowered his voice as more students came into the room, followed by the teacher. "Saturday, I was too hungover."

Cas pulled out his textbook and notebook for the class. "I can't talk now, Dean." He looked into Dean's eyes nervously. "I have to do schoolwork."

Dean forgot that some people cared about grades. Dean was planning to drop out as soon as he could so he could get his GED. He would be able to at 16. That way, he'd have a GED before getting a diploma. "Alright, be a nerd. How about lunch then?"

Castiel nodded. "Yeah...okay." he offered a smile to Dean.

"It's a date." Dean smiled back. He could nearly feel Castiel blushing, flustered at his word choice.

The classes leading up to lunchtime went by very slowly. The teachers talking just felt like a loud buzzy drone in the background. Dean caught himself doodling on his math test, drawing band logos and cars. He didn't even realize the test counted as 10% of his grade for the semester. By the time the test had to be finished, there were doodles of everything ranging from cars to pieces of pie. No math work.

"Aha...Yeah sorry Mr. Flanagan. I had some trouble with this test." he winked as the teacher collected the tests.

Mr. Flanagan gave Dean an annoyed look, but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Dean to not do any work on a test.

Eventually, the lunch bell rang, and all the students rushed down to the cafeteria. Dean made sure he was one of the first people to get in line, so he had a bigger variety of food to choose from. He ended up getting a cheeseburger and tater tots. For school food, it wasn't half bad. At least the tater tots were always hot. Dean sat in his usual spot at the cafeteria, making sure to place his leg up on the chair to save Cas a seat. Sure, that was something elementary school kids did, but Dean always had someone sit next to him. Today, he wanted to make sure that someone was Castiel.

About five minutes into lunch, the table filled up with some of Dean's acquaintances before Castiel arrived. Cas stood about 6 feet away from the table, glancing at Dean with anxiety in his eyes.

Dean took his foot off the chair and offered a relaxed smile. "Come here, Cas." he waved his hand to motion Cas over.

Some of the people who were sitting with Dean looked confused as to who this 'Cas' was. One kid furrowed their eyebrows, giving Dean the look of 'who the fuck is that weirdo?' Everyone else just stayed silent with confusion clear on their faces.

Castiel shyly went over to sit by Dean, placing his tray of food on the table before sitting down. "Thank you for saving me a seat, Dean." Castiel thanked in his deep voice.

"No problem." Dean took a bite of his burger. "Don't mind everyone here. They're just confused since you've never sat here before."

"I usually sit alone." Cas began. "I'm more comfortable that way." he glanced over to the empty table where he usually sat, then looked back at Dean. His eyes read, 'I want to go there. I don't like these people.'

Dean gave Cas a charming half-smile. "We can go over there and be alone if it makes you more comfortable." he stood up, grabbing Castiel's bag as he did so.

"Winchester, don't tell us you're going gay for this nobody!" The kid who looked most uncomfortable by Castiel's presence spoke up. "It's one thing to be gay, and it's another thing to be gay for someone so weird!"

Dean rose a brow. "Shut the fuck up, man. He's not that weird. His brother is Gabriel Novak, after all. Good luck getting to one of his house parties. They're really awesome. I would know." He winked and led Cas away to the empty table. Once sitting down, Dean noticed the kid's face full of regret. He obviously learned to not talk shit about Gabriel Novak's brother.

"How would he know if your weird or not. He's never talked to you before." Dean rolled his bright green eyes before focusing his vision to Castiel.

Cas shrugged, taking a bite of his salad. "It doesn't matter, Dean."

"Why are you eating salad?" Dean made a disgusted face at the healthy choice Cas had before shaking his had a little. "Anyway, how are you so different from your brother? He's star of the football team. Party animal. Super popular. You're just a quiet kid who doesn't even take part in any of the parties at your own house. If people knew that Gabe was your brother, you'd be so popular. Not like popularity matters, but it's how you survive high school." he shrugged.

"I don't like people. They intimidate me." Cas admitted, looking down at his salad. "I have anxiety around people. I like being unnoticed. It makes everything go by smoothly. I don't have to worry about pleasing any friends, nor do I have to worry about being hated upon. Being invisible is probably the best choice I've ever made." He looked at Dean through his lashes.

"Having one friend isn't bad. Honestly, being popular doesn't necessarily mean you have friends though. Look at me. I'm pretty cool...but I don't hang out with anyone outside of school. Popularity is just a contest to see how many people have the most acquaintances." Dean gave the truth.

"I'm fine the way I am." Cas sighed with a mouth full of lettuce. "It's still intimidating to have so many people on my back. I don't like it."

"To each their own." Dean pat Castiel on the shoulder. "But...If it's not too uncomfortable for you...I'd like to be your friend." he smiled genuinely. Dean liked having a lot of 'friends' in school, but he often got bored hanging out with Sam all the time since nobody in school associated themselves with Dean after 3pm. Maybe if there was someone who wouldn't mind hanging out at his condo with Sam so the three of them-Oh wait, he didn't have a condo anymore. Well, not after this week. The smile dropped at that thought.

"You really want to? After finding out how awkward I am? After finding out I existed like three days ago?" Castiel asked. At this point, he was fidgeting with his sleeves instead of eating. It was unlike him to have someone wanting to be his friend. What happened?

"Yeah. You're a genuinely nice guy. I have a tendency to associate myself with assholes. And I've known of your existence, Cas." Dean let out a soft chuckle. "Our teachers call attendance at the beginning of class."

"Oh, right." Castiel was looking down at his fumbling hands. He refused to meet Dean's beautiful green eyes.

"Cas, look at me." Dean placed a hand at Castiel's shoulder.

Cas tensed at the sudden touch, but averted his eyes from his hands to look at Dean, meeting his emerald-like orbs.

"You seem to think that you're going to be totally fine going through life invisible. That's not how life works. You'll never truly be happy that way. This is coming from a friend, Cas." Dean had true concern in his eyes. "You need to step out of your shell. Open yourself up a little. Don't hide away so much. Maybe you'll enjoy yourself, rather than just existing. Existing isn't very fun. It's boring. This is coming from someone who has a brother that's just like you. Sammy, my little 11 year old brother...he got bullied all through elementary school. He just started middle school this year, and he's noticeably gotten quieter. I asked him about it a couple months back, and he told me that he was trying to be invisible so he'd get by without people hating him. It changed him, Cas. And not in a good way. I'm telling you this because I kinda think you're a great kid. You deserve to enjoy life."

By the end of the little speech, Castiel was speechless with wet eyes. They weren't wet enough for tears to fall, but definitely watery enough for Dean to notice.

"Don't cry. It's advice that you should take." Dean said before taking a couple hungry bites from his burger.

After some silence between the two of them, Cas spoke up to break it. "You're right, Dean. I need to live. I can't stand being so scared of everything. I do it to myself."

"So you should change something. Maybe this Friday night, you should go down and have a couple drinks. Meet some people." Dean offered, smiling sweetly.

"As fun as that sounds," Cas began sarcastically. "I don't think Gabriel will let me. He seems to think he's the boss of me now that our parents aren't around. He doesn't let sophomores in his parties."

"I'm a sophomore. He invited me." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, well you're cool. You're popular. I'm not. He told me that nobody will come if they notice me there."

Dean huffed in exasperation. At first, he thought Gabe was pretty cool. Now, he was annoyed with him. "That's a dumb reason. It's your house...but whatever."

Cas simply shrugged and finished eating his salad.

"Hey Cas?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a phone number?"

Castiel nodded. "Yeah." he got out a notebook from his backpack and wrote down the digits. "Gabriel will most likely answer, so just tell him you want to talk to me." He ripped the piece of paper and handed it to Dean.

Dean smiled a little as folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He was only going to have a house phone for a few more days, so he definitely planned on using it. There was something about Cas that drew Dean to him. "Will do. When's the best time I can call?"

"Anytime after school. Just give me 20 minutes to get home." Cas smiled shyly.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll see you, Cas." Dean ruffled the mop of hair atop of Castiel's head with a smile before throwing his leftovers out and walking to class.

"Yeah...seeya." Cas got up, grabbing his bag and his tray. He saw that Dean was going the same way that he had to go, but he felt awkward since they departed. Once Dean was out of sight, Cas went on to throw his tray out and off to his first afternoon class.


End file.
